Kisses
by afangirlfandom
Summary: Three times Paige and Walter kiss. Rated T for the third kiss.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she kissed him, Walter was caught completely off guard. Granted it wasn't an actual kiss, but he felt the pressure of her lips on his cheek for days.

It was after he had joined Paige and Ralph at Ralph's school science fair. Walter had caused a slight situation when one of Ralph's judges commented that Ralph's experiment seemed to be _lacking thought_. He hadn't meant to become so defensive, but he had witnessed Ralph put several hours of "rabbit-hole" work time into the project over the last two weeks and had checked the data himself. Not to mention the fact that he hated the look of shock and disappointment on the young geniuses face. His natural instincts took over and he began picking the judge apart in front of the crowd. After his five minute tirade, which left said judge walking away in a huff, he worried that he may have over stepped, but when he turned to look at Paige he saw her beaming with a smile that literally went from ear to ear. Ralph spent the entire car ride home clutching his first place blue ribbon, and recalling every detail of the argument to Walter and his mother.

As they pulled up to the garage Ralph leapt out of the car darting for the kitchen, eager to tell the rest of the cyclone what had happened. Suddenly, the young genius turned on his heels and ran into Walter, giving him a hug. Walter was shocked at first, since Ralph rarely showed large displays of affection, but he quickly wrapped his arm around Ralph's shoulder's. Just as quickly as he had hugged him, the boy was off running to the kitchen again.

Walter began walking into the garage, smiling to himself, when Paige's voice stopped him. "Hey", her voice was quiet and intimate, and Walter couldn't help but watch the rest of the world disappear around her. Before he even realized it she standing next to him. "Thank you", she whispered, close enough to him now that he could feel the heat of her breath on his skin causing it to prickle. He was having to consciously remind himself to breath, when she lifted herself slightly and pressed a warm, firm kiss to his cheek. As she pulled away he thought he could make out a slight coloring of blush on her own cheeks, but before he had time to properly analyze her body language she was walking away from him toward the kitchen. Walter however couldn't move from where he was. He was in absolute blissful shock!

He wasn't sure how long he stood there, but by the time walked into the kitchen Ralph was at the tail end of his story. Toby of course immediately recognized that something had happened, and gave Walter a knowing smile. Walter ignored the behaviorist as he walked over and stood next to Paige, their arms almost brushing.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews. This chapter got a little more heated then I originally intended, but I hope you all like it! Please continue to rate and comment!**_

Their first real kiss left Paige floating on a cloud for days after. For someone who disliked physical contact, Walter sure was good at it.

It had all started with an argument over Paige's behavior during their latest assignment.

Their target was a wealthy film director who was suspected of copyright infringement, estimating in the millions. The mission was simple enough, all the team needed to do was plant a bug on his computer and search for any incriminating evidence; but to do that they needed access to his home computer. It had been Paige's suggestion to pose as an "interested woman" (according to her he was well known in Hollywood for being a bit of a womanizer). Walter immediately disagreed, pointing out the danger involved should she be found out. Unfortunately Cabe contradicted him, stating that the director had no violent history, and added his support for Paige's suggestion.

Three hours later, Walter was being subjected to what might as well be physical torture as he and the team listened in from the van while Paige flirted with their target. And as if the mere sound of their voices wasn't bad enough, half way through the conversation Sylvester pulled up camera footage so the team could, "further monitor the situation". Walter hated hearing Paige laugh at the man's jokes, even if he could tell from the pitch that it was forced, and he nearly bolted out of the van when the jackass (what was coming over him, he never cussed) touched Paige's arm. It was Toby (of course) who pointed out his behavior to him. Once again the behaviorist stated that these outbursts were going to continue to happen, just as they had when Drew had been around, until he dealt with his issues. But that was so much easier said than done.

The straw that broke the camel's back came the next night when Paige was invited back to the director's home for a "night cap". She had been trying to look casual as she brushed her hand across different surfaces in the man's office, so that when she touched his computer desktop the action would go unnoticed; however, their target seemed to take that as an invitation to brush his on hand across her bare shoulder. Walter was literally turning red when Sylvester called out "got it", and before the rest of the team realized what was happening he was exiting the van and marching for the house. A minute later he was turning the director around by the shoulder and slamming his fist into the man's nose.

Once they arrived at the garage most of the team scattered (Happy to her tools, Sylvester to his white board, and Paige to the kitchen) leaving Toby and Walter alone. "You know she's not mad that you did it", Toby prompted. "She seems mad" was the only response Walter gave. "She wants to know why Walter, you need to tell her how you feel." "I don't...", but Toby quickly cut the 197 I.Q. genius off. "You do and you need to tell her." Knowing there wasn't any more he could do, Toby walked over to Happy's work station, leaving Walter to make his own decision.

Walter stood in the entry way to the kitchen, hands in pockets-rocking on the balls of his feet, watching Paige rinse dishes at the sink. She of course could feel his presence. The effect he had on her was so unnerving. Even now when she was trying to ignore him she felt herself wanting only to move closer to him. "Are you going to tell me what that outburst was", she was trying to sound aggravated, but was afraid that it came out more curious then mad. "His proximity was unnecessary, and considering the fact that we had already found the evidence, there was no need for your charade to continue." Paige turned to face him, "That doesn't explain why you punched him. You could have just said something into the ear piece, and I would have made an excuse to leave." Walter simple shrugged his response. "Why did you punch him Walter?" she continued to press. When Walter offered no response she let out a small aggravated sigh. "I know emotions are difficult for you Walter but sometimes..." her voice trailed off leaving Walter with a strange sense of curiosity and confidence. Was it possible that she felt the same way about him that he did her? "Sometimes what?" he inquired, sounding a bit too eager for his own liking. Paige did exactly what he wished she wouldn't do, and turned back toward the sink. "Sometimes I just wish you would tell me if you're feeling what..." Paige's confession was cut off by Walter turning her around and kissing her possessively. Paige melted into the kiss, all frustration (really all thought gone). Walter was just as lost in Paige, and depend the kiss.

Paige leaned into the counter, hooking her arms under Walter's and interlocking her fingers behind his neck. Walter still had his firmly placed on her cheeks. As irrational as he knew it was, he never wanted the moment to end and was terrified that the moment he let her go it would. Paige on the other hand only wanted more, and began pulling him closer to her by his neck. They pressed farther into the sink and began leaning backwards. Paige ran her tongue over Walter's lips, and it was his turn to want more. His hands moved to her waist and pushed her toward the fridge. The combination of the cold surface and Walter's body heat gave her goose bumps. She moved her arms, scrapping on hand down his back and the other into his curls. Walter couldn't help the deep moan that escaped him. He breathed in deeply, completely surround by the scent of her sweet perfume and coconut shampoo. He slowly moved his hands from her waist to her ribs, memorizing the feel of her under his hands and pulling her closer to him (if that were even possible). Paige responded by softly biting his lower lip, causing Walter to thrust into her hips. Instinct and desire were beginning to take over, and Walter knew that if they didn't stop soon then they wouldn't be able to. Enjoying the sensation of her lips on his for a moment more, he slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers.

They were both breathing heavily, and while they had stopped kissing their bodies were still firmly pressed together against the fridge. "I think we need to talk", Walter said once his breathing had returned to normal. Paige smiled to herself and then lightly kissed him, "Always so logical."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so so much for the reviews, favs, and follows. I'm sorry this took so long to update. Things in my life have gotten crazy over the last week, so I think this will be my last fanfic till after Christmas. But please leave reviews, and if there is anything for this fandom or another you would like to request just send me a message. **

Their first time unlike anything Walter and Paige could have imagined.

And while it was brought on out of fear, it became something else entirely.

They had been looking into a series of military leaks coming out of Camp Pendleton. After running into several military stone walls the team realized that the best way to get information was to go to the source. After contacting their friends at NCIS, they entered the base with alias's and cover stories. Unfortunately they had to enter separately and tackle the case in a two team system. Cabe, Paige and Sylvester posed as a civilian news crew from a military promotional blog to "interview" the general. While they were touring the base, Walter, Toby and Happy cased his office. Neither of them enjoyed being separated, although they would never voice their discomfort, it was obvious in their faces; and, as per usual, things had gone off the rails.

When the gun shots went off their hearts stopped.

Logically Walter knew that Paige was safe with Cabe, but that didn't keep him from running straight toward the sound, leaving Toby to tackle him. "Let me go," Walter struggled. Toby could feel his friends panic, but he knew that Walter never thought clearly when it came to Paige, and they needed to hide somewhere.

Paige nearly screamed Walter's name when the firing stopped, but Cabe yanked her behind cover holding her to him tightly as she tried not to breakdown completely.

After being found by military police, Walter ran out the front doors of the lobby . He spun frantically trying to find Paige's face in the chaos outside. Before he even realized what was happening, Paige was throwing her arms around him. It took him a split second to realize who the arms around his neck belonged to, but once he did he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even mind how tightly he was squeezing her, and he was pretty sure she was chocking him but he loved it. Their fingers were interlocked through the debriefing, the drive back to the garage, and dinner on the roof.

"I'm beat," Cabe announced wiping his mouth with his napkin and folding it on the table. "Ohhh Ohhh will you send the email to Galactic Toys for me before you leave," Sylvester begged. Cabe groaned, "Fine, let's make it quick." Sylvester literally dashed down the stairs with Cabe following. Happy began clearing dishes, "Come one doc. You're on dish duty tonight." Toby obediently followed Happy, carrying a stack of plates. Walter and Paige sat in companionable silence for a few minutes till Walter broke the tension. "I was worried earlier, I'm not sure why but I was." Paige could see from the lines on his forehead that he wasn't quite finished but also wasn't sure how to continue, so she quietly waited doing her best not to hold her breath. "It's irrational to dislike you being away from me for any length of time, but I seem to be feeling it more and more." Paige wait for the crinkles on his forehead to disappear before she responded. "OK, so we won't be apart as often," she said, standing from the table and pulling on his fingers.

Walter didn't ask what she was doing as they left the roof; he was powerless to fight her touch. She could lead him into fire and he'd follow, hell it's what he'd done earlier today isn't it. As they reached his bedroom door, Paige turned and looked at him and it didn't take a genius to know where this was going. Suddenly Walter found himself nervous, he had had experiences with women before but they were always a means to an end, a physical release; but he knew this would be something more, he wanted it to be. Paige closed the door behind them, and heard Walter whisper her name; there was a quake to his voice and it sent shivers down her spine. She slowly turned and placed her hands on his torso, moving them from the side to the front. Walter was absolutely still; her touch was like ice on his skin leaving an imprint everywhere she touched and he loved it. Paige slowly slid her hands up his stomach to his chest. When she reached his shoulders she turned her hands and started again moving down his back. Walter felt her hands reach under his shirt and shuddered. He reached down undoing his tie before helping her remove his clothing. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. Paige melted into his touch. They had kissed several times over the past few weeks, but this was different, this was something more. Paige felt her knees buckle as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He backed them up towards the bed without ever letting her go. Paige felt their legs hit the mattress and broke the kissing pushing him down to sit on the bed. She reached up and removed her top. Before she even had time to be self-conscious Walter was pulling her onto his lap, her legs straddling him. Suddenly their kisses became more heated, more demanding. They battled for dominance gasping for breath before crashing together again. Paige kicked of her jeans and Walter did the same, never breaking contact for more than a few seconds. Suddenly Walter flipped them over, pulling away and holding himself over her. He was panting for breath, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Paige did what felt natural and reached her hand into his hair, running her fingers through his curls. Walter leaned into her touch, moaning and shivering at the same time. He opened his eyes and looked at her. The intensity of his stare caused Paige to squirm a little; she wasn't used to Walter showing so much emotion. He continued to stare for a few more minutes and Paige began to worry, "Walter what's wrong?" "I..." He stopped furrowing his brow. He wanted to use the perfect words, but he had no idea what they were. "I said I didn't like you being away from me, but that's not true. I hate it. I hate every second that I'm not next to you and I feel lost whenever I'm not in the same building as you. I want you and Ralph around all the time; I want this to be so much more than what it is right now. I want all of you all the time. I want dinners and movies, and video game nights. I want to drop Ralph off with you in the morning and tuck him in at night. I want you to crawl into bed with me, while I pretend that I'm annoyed when you snuggle up next to me when really I love it. I don't want part of you, I want all of it." Paige was having trouble responding because she was reminding herself to breath. She pulled him towards her and kissed him so soundly that there was no space between their lips, and just when Walter thought he might pass out from lack of air she pulled away and exhaled, "Ok".


End file.
